<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfic Bits and Bobs Instead of Holiday Mobs by kestra_troi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117566">Fanfic Bits and Bobs Instead of Holiday Mobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi'>kestra_troi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Brother/Brother Incest, Cabin Fic, Camboy Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ceiling mirror, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Controlling Behavior, Derek Hale in Panties, Dildos, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dorms, Dubious Consent, During quarantine, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Geographical Isolation, Good Loki (Marvel), Holiday Decorations, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Incest Kink, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, Married Couple, Mild Painplay, Missing Scene, Multi, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Piss Play, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Masturbation, Reminiscing, Rimming, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Scent Marking, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Set in 2020, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Smut, Snippets, Soft Dean Winchester, Soft Sam Winchester, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Thor (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Sam Winchester, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, Weight Gain, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Xenophobia, ass worship, kitten play, piss drinking, stiles gets grabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So to celebrate the ending of this hellacious year of our lord Satan 2020, I am going to be posting some little smutty ficlets that I have been writing lately because smut is what I do. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Chp 1: Scott x Chris (Underage &amp; Dubcon; CBT and Piss Play)<br/>Chp 2: Scott x Boyd x Stiles (Threesome, Rimming, Oral Sex, Autofellatio)<br/>Chp 3: AUchesters Wincest (Kissing, Implied Sex)<br/>Chp 4: Sciles (Married, Flirting, Weight Gain)<br/>Chp 5: Thorki (Loki Lives, Anal Sex, Post-Endgame)<br/>Chp 6: Wincest (Later Seasons, Anal, Top!Sam)<br/>Chp 7: Scerek (BDSM, Kitten Play, Men in Panties)<br/>Ch 8: Thorki (Ropes, Light BDSM, Mild Painplay)<br/>Chp 9: Stiles (Solo, Masturbation, Scent Marking, Jackson's Porsche)<br/>Chp 10: Scott (Dildo, Camboy AU, Solo, Exhibitionism)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Scott McCall, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, HunterCorp Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under His Heel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His cock ached, pressed flat under Chris’ boot. Scott whimpered, shifting back and forth on his knees, the pressure and the cold concrete floor doing nothing to stifle his arousal. Chris rocked his foot slowly and Scott whined as the hard, patterned sole raked across his shaft. He could smell more of his pre-come leaking out of his slit to pool underneath his reddened tip. Scott shivered, naked and kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Held on the cusp of pain, floating and a little lightheaded, Scott opened his eyes once more blinking hazily up at his girlfriend’s father. “Dirty little wolf,” Chris spat. He leaned his weight more heavily on Scott’s trapped erection. Scott whined, his voice cracking as it skipped upwards an octave or two. He stared down at his smushed and throbbing cock stretched out in front of him, overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clank of a buckle being undone cut through the heady fog and caught his attention. Scott gulped, a small whine escaping as Chris unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Tooth by tooth. The older man smirked, watching him watch, until he pulled out his flaccid cock. “You’re going to stay away from her,” he intoned. “From now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Argent I—“ Scott choked as a hot, yellow stream arched into his open mouth. Without meaning to, he gulped down a measure of piss and moaned, his balls going taut as the golden mess flooded down his front. Soaking into his pubes. Scott squirmed, shaking his head while his cock erupted under Chris’ booted foot in a painful throb and he was marked with piss from head to toe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott panted through his nose as his orgasm rumbled through him, his mouth opening only long enough to gasp. He whined pitifully, taking another mouthful of piss he didn’t dare spit out. The older man had impeccable aim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his stream wavered then ended. Scott shuddered as the body warm piss quickly cooled against his skin in the Argent basement. Chris looked him over and shook the last drops onto the floor before tucking his cock back inside his pants. He finally lifted his foot and Scott sighed loudly in relief, his cock sore and rapidly softening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean up your mess,” Chris demanded, pointing to the shallow puddle of come Scott had left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired and shaky, Scott crawled forward and gazed at the thick globs and streaks he had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your tongue,” Chris grunted, colder than ice. Scott whined and ducked down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dorm Room Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boyd and Scott are having sex. Stiles insinuates himself as usual and no one minds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm hands slid up over his thighs to grab his hips anchoring him more fully on his boyfriend’s face. Boyd moaned, his hard cock jutting out in front of him while Scott’s tongue swept further into his hole. He slowly swiveled his hips and took his cock in hand. Each sway drove Scott into new places, making Boyd pant and groan as he stroked his cock and tweaked his own nipple. And judging from the happy noises coming out from under him, Scott was enjoying himself too. He did after all love eating some ass. His rock hard cock standing up straight was a dead giveaway too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the dorm room door swung open. Boyd froze. Scott didn’t. “Alright, dudes,” Stiles cheered, his eyes a little glazed and his cheeks flushed. Boyd rolled his eyes, and waved the buzzed doofus in. Stiles slammed the door shut behind him and crowed, “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a party!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tripping over his own feet, Stiles sank onto the floor at the foot of Scott’s bed and crawled the rest of the way forward. Without skipping a beat he ran his long fingers up his best friend’s thighs and buried his nose in Scott’s exposed pubes. Scott moaned not even mildly surprised, his hips lifting off his bed as Stiles began licking at his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your nuts taste like pizza,” Stiles declared, giggling to himself before sucking Scott’s tight sac into his mouth and using his hands to jerk his best buddy off. Scott whined. Boyd moaned. Stiles slurped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his hand off his own hard on, Boyd instead focused on his sensitive chest. Stiles popped off Scott’s nuts with a satisfied sigh, then licked the pre-come off his fingers. “You taste good, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words, Stiles engulfed the tip of Scott’s cock, suckling hard on the tip. Scott groaned, long and high, his hips bucking up as Stiles increased the suction. His groans turned to short pants. He was close so Boyd reached down to play with boyfriend’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time Scott’s back arched off the bed as he unloaded into Stiles’ mouth, huffing and puffing against Boyd’s hole. Stiles pumped his shaft and fingered his sac for every drop until Scott’s legs were hitching from being overstimulated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” Stiles hollered, through a mouthful of jizz which he promptly swallowed. Shooting up onto the bed, Stiles settles on his knees and leaned down taking Boyd’s cock between his glossy pink lips. Boyd grinded down on his boyfriend’s handsome face, rolling his hips in time to his boyfriend’s tongue while his boyfriend’s best friend sucked him off. Boyd came in short order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles sucked him dry, so hard, until Boyd had to finally push the white boy off his dick. Stiles smacked his lips and licked them clean, while Boyd finally pulled himself up off Scott’s face. Scott whined not wanting to let go, sneaking a kiss to Boyd’s ass cheek before letting his boyfriend go. Boyd settled up against the headboard while Scott and Stiles swapped filthy, puffy lipped kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Stiles mumbled. Scott smiled and looked up at Boyd after Stiles rolled off of him. Scott barely had time to crawl forward on his hands and knees to give Boyd a kiss before Stiles was demanding help undressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boyd snorted. Stiles had his forehead caught in the collar of the Lydia selected button down Stiles had worn to the party. Scott chuckled and the couple moved to either side of their struggling third and helped him get naked. “I wanna suck my own dick,” he announced. “Help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles flopped onto the bed, happily naked and raised his feet into the air. Boyd slid off the mattress and grabbed Stiles’ ankles pulling those long legs down until the knees reached his ears. “Thanks, Boyd,” Stiles murmured. “You’re the best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing politely, Boyd watched Stiles’ thick cock disappear between his own lips. Mostly the tip, but also some of the shaft. Stiles attacked his own dick savagely. Scott petted his buddy’s trembling thighs then helped himself to another serving of ass. Boyd slipped away to Stiles’ bed and watched, idly stroking his cock and grinning every time Scott glanced up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Stiles was passed out, he was going to take his boyfriend’s sweet ass. Just thinking about it was enough to get Boyd hard again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing Scene From SPN Destiny's Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set during Season 15, Episode 13 we follow the AUchesters and the start of their 'ride' in the Impala. This chapter is more feels than smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quietly exploring the Bunker, Sam and Dean wandered into the garage and happened upon the Impala. The brothers looked over the vehicle, both of them subtly surprised to find it there beside the other cars. Dean gave a low whistle and reached out, gingerly running his fingers along the lines of the trunk. “Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Sam softly scoffed and shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth nonetheless. This car. Out of all the vehicles in the all the universes. The Chevy Impala. Dean tore his eyes away from the black beauty and tilted his head to gaze at his brother. His lips slowly stretched into his goofiest, playful grin as he wriggled his eyebrows. “Whattaya say Sammy,” he asked. “For old time’s sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sentimental fool,” Sam replied, unable to keep from blushing despite his feigned nonchalance. His eyes flicked back to the Impala, the metal frame and classic lines and pristine shine, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers slid into the Impala and chuckled at the similarities and differences. Sam palmed the dashboard and found it remarkably dust free. Dean meanwhile gripped the steering wheel as if handling an ancient and beloved religious relic. The elder brother let out a stuttered sigh, then announced, “Oh we are definitely taking her for a test drive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our counterparts told us to remain in the Bunker,” Sam promptly pointed out before looking over at his brother and seeing the pure joy etched into his face. “Though I suppose a brief drive wouldn’t be out of line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what, Sammy,” Dean whispered, his voice rough with longing around the edges. “These brothers might be ruffians with poor taste in clothes but they certainly got one thing right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam arched his eyebrow and nodded in agreement. “An interesting correspondence to be sure,” he intoned, taking a moment to rifle through the glove compartment. “Though I would surmise that they inherited the Impala when they lost their father. As we would have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Dean shrugged. He gazed out the windshield and his window spotting his reflection in his side mirror. He smiled at himself the same way he had when they were boys. Teenagers sneaking into their father’s car. His balls throbbed at the memory. He looked over at his big, beautiful brother studying papers from the glove box and grinned. “Heya, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we were kids and you and I snuck into Father’s private showroom?” Sam immediately paused in his perusal and threw his mind back to that day which was branded on his mind just as vividly as it was on Dean’s. A light flush rose to his cheeks as he nodded wordlessly. “That was uh-“ Dean swallowed. “A good day, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hastily squared up the papers in his hands and folded them back into the glove compartment, shutting the hatch with a bit more force as he fidgeted in his seat. He studiously stared at the center console and nodded, “Yes—Yes it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spurred on by nostalgia and a longing older than most, Dean reached over and gradually twined his fingers with Sam’s. Their heartbeats fluttered in unison. Sam watched their hands link with an intensity he usually reserved for memorizing lore as if he wanted to imprint this moment into his mind forever. Once he had completed his mental image he turned his head and met his brother’s soft, soulful eyes. “You snuck us in by bribing the janitor and blackmailing the guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s smile broadened. “Hey, if he didn’t want to lose his job, then he shouldn’t have been selling artifacts on the side,” he added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We bypassed the restored M26 Pershing tank,” Sam described, his flush becoming more prominent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the twenty that saw combat in Germany during World War Two,” Dean supplied. He shook his head fondly thinking about that beast of a tank and Amanda Sherman the beast of a girl he showed it off to. Amanda Sherman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you picked the lock on Father’s favorite show car,” Sam continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In under ten seconds,” Dean boasted, still proud of his childish accomplishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this moment, Sam turned in his seat to face his brother. “We goofed off here in the front seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then fooled around right there-“ Dean tilted his head to the side as he also righted himself, orienting towards Sam. Always Sam. “In the backseat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first time,” Sam whispered, his voice barely audible even in the otherwise silent garage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We kissed so long our lips chapped,” Dean tenderly teased. Sam bowed his head in memory of that omnipotent moment. Dean absently licked his lips and brought his other hand up to his brother’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the briefest second he dragged his fingers along Sam’s flawless cheekbone then he cupped the side of his neck, his fingers sitting firmly atop his brother’s most sensitive spot. “Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been so long, Sammy,” Dean whined in a rushed exhalation. He pulled Sam down level with him and timidly brushed his nose along his brother’s before resting his forehead against Sam’s. “That was the best damn day of my life,” Dean admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far,” Sam stipulated, his voice rough like his brother’s now as they spoke in whispers and shared breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more stolen moments,” Dean replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re free,” Sam finished. “So kiss me already, dullard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rush me, ya great lummox,” Dean retorted. “You can’t rush perfection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You also can’t teach an old dog new tricks,” Sam managed to quip just as his brother’s soft, supple lips met his own. He moaned under his breath. Dean growled into his brother’s mouth. And the Impala spent the better part of the day rocking gently on her suspensions as the brothers re-enacted their greatest hits.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my second go at depicting what the alternate Sam and Dean did in the Impala. I just love having these two new versions of the brothers to play with! So much fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mahogany and Ivory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott and Stiles are decorating their house for Christmas when Stiles gets a naughty idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration for this fic came from the photo Tyler Posey shared on his OnlyFans page of his ass hanging out of his holiday pajamas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boxes of decorations and ornaments were strewn about their apartment. Stiles had gotten a little slaphappy at their neighborhood secondhand store and Scott had scored a hit raiding his grandparents’ garage, so now their entire living room was crammed with Christmas cheer that they were spending the weekend unpacking and putting up. Already their new-to-them artificial tree was standing in the corner and Scott, dressed in his red, holiday pajama set stood with one foot on the seat of a chair and the other on the back setting their star on top when Stiles came whistling back into the room with the hammer singing, “Mahogany and ivory,” over and over like a dork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ebony</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ivory?” Scott asked over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I changed it,” Stiles replied with a shrug. “To better fit us. I mean what better way to describe the sweet sweet mix of you and me, brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott chuckled and shook his head, still not pleased with the straightness of the star. Behind him  Stiles went quiet, which if Scott had noticed would have been a sign of mischief afoot. Before he even knew what was happening his pajama pants were yanked down over the swell of his ass. “Dude?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked hot,” Stiles insisted, using the flat end of the hammer in his hand to scratch an inch on his cheek. “I mean damn, look at dem cakes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Scott glanced over his shoulder to see his husband and best friend staring at his exposed ass like a seven course meal and his protests died on his tongue. The whole year spent in quarantine with nothing to do but eat and play video games had added more than a few pounds to his frame, but luckily for him they gravitated mostly to his ass which had been getting fatter as the months progressed. Stiles of course loved it! Never passing up a chance to play with his best friend’s new and improved ‘bongos’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you drop the hammer I’ll let you have a go,” Scott promised, wiggling his thicker ass side to side in a playfully enticing way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll drop the hammer, baby,” Stiles boasted, half stepping and half leaping over the box of tree lights by his feet. The hammer thudded to the floor as Stiles squeezed his husband’s fattened ass with both hands like they were a pair of boobs and he was a fifteen year old virgin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Cabin Set Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor retreats to a cabin after renouncing the crown. Loki uninvited, joins him. Smut ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this was based on a post I saw on Tumblr. If I can find it again I'll give all due credit to the originator.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow settled deep that night, falling on the forest and the cabin in steady drifts. The wind sometimes whistled through the trees, but otherwise the outside world was quiet leaving the cabin as the center of its own little world. A fire crackled and popped in the hearth, fed by aromatic, fresh cut wood Thor had chopped only that morning. Furs both true and artificial carpeted the stone floor of the cabin providing them with convenient bedding as they fornicated before the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki...Brother,” Thor gasped, his cheeks flushed with heat. He untangled his fingers from the bunched furs beneath him and tossed his arms back towards his equally aroused brother. Loki caught Thor’s forearms one at a time, his icy cold hands hesitant to leave his brother’s warm, masculine hips. Thor moaned as Loki pulled his chest up off the furs and continued to drive his cock deeper into him. Thor’s cock, hard and pulsating from their long night of pleasure, leaked his seed onto the furs below him, matting the hairs as Thor arched his back again and again to meet his brother’s unabating thrusts. “Bro-ther!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dewy with sweat, Loki smirked at the blatant want in his brother’s voice, tossing his long black curls back over his shoulders with a jerk of his head so that he could gaze down unobstructed where he and Thor were joined. They were one. And it could never be undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spoiling his brother’s hermetic retreat to the Norwegian forests had been a brilliant scheme with many unexpected but decidedly not unwelcome returns. There were few now alive that could boast bedding the former, rightful King of Asgard. And he, Loki, was now one of them; the most current and if he had his way perhaps the last. He planned to bring his golden god brother so much pleasure that his eyes never again roamed. Not to other gods, not to annoying heroes in silly suits, not to mundane human scientists. Not to anybody. Thor was finally his and he wasn’t going to share his glory with anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki sighed, hitting his release. He slowed, his eyes fluttering shut as he relished his victory. Thor rushed to join in his bliss, rolling his hips back onto his brother’s throbbing cock with a desperation worthy of any sluttern. Loki chuckled and smiled as he shook in pleasure, giving his brother a few more harsh thrusts to get him where he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor whined, toes curling as his cock erupted untouched and his body thrummed with sparks and light. Loki gasped, his balls clenching tightly in shock, his brother inadvertently coaxing another load from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let him go and Thor collapsed onto the pallet of sticky furs beneath him and Loki followed him down landing gracefully on top of his brother’s broad, supple back. Thor grunted, but made no objection. Loki licked the sweat off his skin then cooed in his ear, “And you said you wanted me gone from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor huffed, his body shivering from his brother’s cool breath on his skin. “And you said you wanted nothing,” Thor retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Loki smiled into his brother’s neck. “I suppose I lied. Shame on me. It’s a good thing you caught me before I could rain too much havoc on your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, shaking his head. “You’re never going to change, brother,” he declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One should never mess with perfection, dear brother,” Loki replied. He raised himself up on his arms and swayed his hips, his cock though mostly soft still buried with his brother. Thor panted in surprise, feeling his brother’s cock begin to harden once more inside of him. “And I intend to show you just what true perfection can do...my golden treasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor blushed at the endearment, but managed to chuckle haughtily at his brother’s lewd subtext. “Promises, promises,” he tutted. Loki rewarded him with a deep, savage thrust and Thor groaned, sated, yet ready for more. Always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just him, his wicked brother, and their cabin in the woods.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Easy Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean have some slow, gentle sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean punched the pillow before laying down on it and scrunched it under his head so it would cushion his neck. Meanwhile Sam was fussing with the pillow under Dean’s hips trying to get it centered perfectly so his ass would be in prime position for awhile. “Dude,” Dean grunted his legs already in the air itching to wrap around his brother’s waist. “Let’s get it on already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam found himself smiling, fondly exasperated and a little smug, and grabbed his brother’s ankles lowering them onto his shoulders as he scooted closer with his cock at the ready. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned, settling more into his pillows and slid his hands down his own chest with a seductive come-hither look. “Always, Sammy,” he promised. Sam huffed a laugh at his brother’s theatrical flirting and stroked his erection with one hand while gently probing his brother’s hole with the other. Dean sharply inhaled through his nose at the first touch of his brother’s warm fingers, his cock surging upwards towards his belly button just from that alone. Only his Sammy could manage that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled at his semi hard cock, coaxing it to full erection while Sam did his usual lube check. Those long, powerful fingers made him shiver as they slipped into him as easy as anything. Dean smirked. He made sure to keep himself good and wet for Sam whenever possible. With his little brother you never could tell when his libido might actually win out over that big, sexy brain of his. Best to be prepared and Dean wasn’t one to skimp on comfort especially because his Sammy was so big. Hung. Huge. A total stud. Gorgeous and tan. Dean let his cock rest before he popped on off right then without even getting Sam inside him first. He wasn’t about to live that down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam finally, slowly pressed forward, getting the thick head of his even thicker cock lined up with Dean’s hole. “Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dean nodded, breathless with how beautiful and sweet his brother was despite his size and his strength and his smarts. He was goddamn perfect, and Dean could barely breathe with how much he wanted. He raised his arms towards his brother and waved Sam in closer. Sam let the tip of his cock glide in and Dean hummed contentedly like a cat. His sideways smile made Sam smile as he pressed deeper and leaned down. Dean’s legs fell from his broad shoulders to wrap around his trim waist and his hands cupped his brother’s face guiding him into a soft, devoted kiss. Dean whined into his brother’s warm inviting mouth as Sam plunged further into him. “Sammy,” he purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Sam panted, his cheeks flushed and his tongue darting out to wetten his lips. Dean got lost in that subtle movement, staring at those soft, pink lips. He pulled Sam down into another slower embrace so he could taste every inch of those lips and that tongue. Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s and held his mouth open to let his brother explore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You in, Sammy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Sam replied. Dean tugged his brother down more firmly on top of him, carding a hand through those soft, long brown locks and pressing the other into Sam’s back to keep him close. Sam buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, leaving kisses and gentle bites to his brother’s neck as he pushed himself flush, completely inside his older brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ding, ding, ding,” Dean panted, gulping a bit for air as he was fully seated on his brother’s horse cock. “We have a winner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled into his brother’s golden skin, lapping at the sheen of sweat that appeared on his throat. Dean groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around Sam’s waist. The hip to shoulder ratio on the guy was ridiculous, in a hot sort of way. “Move, Sammy,” Dean growled. “Give it to me good, baby brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam moaned into his ear and ever so slowly rolled his hips to test the waters. Dean bit his lip, a small whimper escaping his mouth as his body clenched around his brother’s cock. “So tight,” Sam gushed, in awe. “Still so...tight…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know how to take care of my guy,” Dean boasted, only sort of kidding. He blushed at his own words. Sam whined into his skin and pumped his hips. Dean hissed and breathed deeply, his entire world taken up by Sam as always. He glanced up at the ceiling at the mirrors he had installed there just the other day so he could watch his Sammy have at ‘em. That bronzed muscled back, that cute little ass of his, those endless legs and then his own face pink and overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean closed his eyes and held onto his brother, his own erection wilted and forgotten as Sam took his time and started slow like always. Methodical his Sammy was, and blessedly thorough. Dean let himself simply enjoy the warmth on top of him, the stretch and burn in his ass a welcome ache. One he would carry the rest of the day and probably tomorrow too at the very least. Once Sammy got going he could be a real beast and Dean was oh so willing to ride it out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Soft Sunday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott and Derek are a couple exploring BDSM together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday afternoon, Derek walked out of their bedroom in his white lace collar and a pair of sheer, pink panties that Scott had bought for him and planted himself in front of his boyfriend on their living room couch. Scott smiled at him every step in that soft way of his that made Derek melt inside. Scott held his gaze while his warm hands lightly dragged along his bare thighs. Derek blushed. “Thank you, kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sharing this with me,” Scott replied, his thumb rubbing the left side hemline of his boyfriend’s panties. Derek swallowed and nodded, biting at his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Derek mumbled. Scott’s smile widened making their entire apartment seem brighter. Derek’s heart skipped a beat seeing that expression on his boyfriend’s handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do right now, kitten?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I—I mean, can I… canIwarmyourcockplease,” Derek finally managed to sputter, turning a deep shade of red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott rested his palms on Derek’s thighs and said with complete sincerity, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Expelling a held breath, Derek nodded, his shoulders relaxing a bit in relief. All of this was still so new even after four months. Sometimes it made his head spin how loving and accepting and tender Scott could be with him. His boyfriend patted the couch next to him and Derek stepped over to that side kneeling on the couch cushion while Scott pulled the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms down to his thighs. He spread his legs as Derek looked on then met his eyes once he was settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Derek stretched his legs behind him and lowered himself down on top of Scott’s thigh so that his mouth was in the perfect position to hold his boyfriend’s cock. Scott smelt clean with just a light overtone of musk from their lazy morning in bed. “We’ll try and go for one hour this time, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Derek agreed, his mouth hanging open in anticipation. Even soft Scott’s cock was impressively thick, perfect really. The weight of him on his tongue, the way his cock filled his mouth without blocking his breathing. Not to mention the way his cock always made Derek’s eyes roll back in his head when he bottomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott took his shaft in hand and gently guided Derek down to him by the back of his head. Derek closed his eyes letting himself be led. He took Scott’s flaccid cock in his mouth all the way down and breathed his boyfriend’s scent in through his nose. Scott gave him a moment to get as comfortable as possible then he started the timer on his phone while he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, gently scratching his fingernails along his scalp. Derek sighed, whining in the instant it took for Scott to switch hands. His boyfriend lovingly shushed him, scratching his head while simultaneously petting Derek’s broad back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hour passed in no time at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three distinct vibrations pulsed on the armrest of the couch and Scott shut off the timer while rubbing his thumb and forefinger along the curve of Derek’s ear. “You’ve been so good for me, kitten,” he whispered. “My beautiful, sweet little kitten.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Ties That Bind Yet Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another vignette on the theme of Thorki and a winter cabin. This one involving ropes and magic and light BDSM.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anchored to the ceiling with magic, dozens of red ropes from numerous directions bound Thor’s forearm and wrist above his head. The blond warrior continued to roll his hips and lick his soft lips riding his brother’s cock as slowly as he had earlier threatened to do. Beneath him, Loki smirked lying bare on a rug of furs both natural and synthetic with his hands conveniently hidden under his head. “Beautiful,” Loki murmured. “Like a golden nokk caught within my net.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother,” Thor demurred, blushing sweetly red. He gazed down upon his brother almost too late to see the mischievous glint he loved and feared sparkle in Loki’s cerulean eyes. “Brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smile broadened, turning his lips into thin lines and with a wink he twirled one of his fingers. “Remember, dear brother,” he said in his usual jesting tone. “This is all for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, never fear,” Loki shushed. “You wanted ropes and I shall give you all you could desire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor arched an eyebrow skeptical, sitting still on his brother’s thick cock when he felt movement from above. He lifted his head to see the ropes beginning to slither and writhe down his arms like thin red serpents wrapping around his biceps, his neck, his chest. Thor panted as the seemingly living ties wound themselves in knots and continued their journey downwards crisscrossing his abdomen, encircling the base of his cock and stones, capturing his mighty thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around and around the corded snakes went obeying his brother’s silent command. Once they had ensnared his shapely legs their lengths were pulled taut, hoisting Thor’s legs up until his weight rested solely on his knees and the ropes and his brother’s wicked magic. Thor gazed down at his body and the intricate handiwork of his brother, awed and aroused beyond words. He blushed anew, squirming in his bonds. The ropes tightened just enough to make his breath hitch in his throat and his cock thicken. “Brother…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding out from under his trapped brother, Loki pulled his cock free from Thor’s coveted hole with mild reluctance then sat in front of him quietly admiring. “A glorious treasure I have caught this night,” he mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he reached out and palmed his brother’s outlined abdomen. Thor shivered, his stomach pulling inward and away, then outwards again to keep his brother’s touch. “A dangerous treasure,” Thor retorted, playing into his brother’s fantasy. He allowed lightning to arc from his eyes. A rumble of thunder echoed outside their isolated forest cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned. A shudder ran through his lithe, well toned form. “Made all the better by the danger, the risk that sweetens the reward,” Loki postulated. He dragged one finger lightly down his brother’s flexed and exquisitely defined abdomen. Thor moaned pushing forward as best he could to force that touch to linger. But Loki pulled away. He rested his hand on his brother’s hip then used the other to trace the delicate skin of Thor’s inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Thor grunted, his breathing already turning ragged as he tensed at that intimate and ticklish touch. His cock surged again towards hardness and Loki chuckled, delighted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself, brother?” Loki asked fully knowing the answer. Thor nodded, going slack once his brother’s hands left him. Loki leaned towards the floor, meeting and holding his brother’s gaze as he lowered his mouth near Thor’s manhood. Closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he kept going, passing-by his brother’s cock and instead his curled lips placed a soft kiss to Thor’s golden trail above his member. Thor whined, pulling weakly at the ropes. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and stared down upon his brother’s upturned face. He watched as his brother opened his mouth and flicked his tongue through his coarse hairs then upwards to his navel. Before he could blink, Loki dug his teeth into the sensitive skin of his belly button and he cried out, “Loki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rumble of thunder shook the log cabin as Loki licked away the sting, gingerly running his finger up his brother’s fully engorged and throbbing cock. “Is this everything you wanted, brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thor croaked, his mouth dry from panting. He trembled as Loki deliberately probed the tip of his cock, circling the wet slit in maddening arcs. Thor gulped, his eyes fluttering shut as his brother coolly teased him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you were worried,” Loki lovingly scoffed. He rose to his feet, his hand leaving Thor achingly hard. Thor groaned at the loss then hissed as his brother sank his teeth into the meat of his pectoral cunningly swiping his tongue over the peaked nub. Loki huffed a laugh into his skin. “But faith has its rewards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that night there were many. Many, many, many. Until both gods were spent and breathless lying tangled in each other’s embrace on a mess of matted furs. The singed tatters of ropes still dangling from Thor’s wrists and soft thankful kisses falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prank Wank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He sees, he conquers, he comes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For such a fancy car the lock doesn’t seem that much different from any you’d find on a Camry or Ford. He totally could’ve picked it. Easy. But instead Stiles just goes ahead and helps himself into Jackson’s Porsche with the copy of the key he made from Lydia’s emergency key that he ‘borrowed’. Without her knowing. Or at least without her caring to confront him, either way a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirling on his heels in a nearly 180* arc, Stiles glances around the school parking lot before ducking into his enemy’s prized possession. He pulls close the door and squishes his butt into the seat while handling the steering wheel. “Dude’s short,” Stiles snorts. Grinning from ear to ear he blindly gropes the sides of his seat until he finds and yanks the lever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a quick whoosh he’s brought the seat as far back as it can go. He giggles evilly to himself and haphazardly spins every dial he can find on the center console. “Gonna be so pissed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his preliminary handiwork, Stiles moves on to the main event. Stealing a look through the windshield and the front mirrors, Stiles bites his lip and fingers his belt buckle loose. All clear, he hastily unzips and unbuttons his skinny jeans, then shoves them down past his thighs along with his boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bare bottomed, he wriggled his ass into the cool seat again making sure to get his stink into the super comfortable and probably super expensive seat covering. The head of his soft cock drags against the soft seat cover and at his age it’s enough to get his cock surging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager, and maybe a bit deranged, Stiles takes one hand off the steering wheel to stroke his cock to full mast while keeping his eyes peeled for narcs or adults. His heart hammers in his chest as the excitement of possibly getting caught hits his system. Letting go of the wheel Stiles digs into his trouser pocket for his phone and nabs a few keepsake dick pics to memorialize this epic prank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping his phone into the cup holder, Stiles slowly double fists his cock. He can just picture Jackson’s stupid pretty face when he walks out after lacrosse practice to head home and finds his precious Porsche defiled. His perfect cheekbones will get all flushed. His full lips hanging open stupefied at first then the angry snarl will pop up the instant he recognizes Stiles’ scent on everything. Then the real fun can begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aggressive posturing, the sputtering mess he’ll be when Stiles delivers the cutting remarks and quips he’s got in reserve right now, the embarrassed blush that will turn Jackson’s flawless features into something akin to a supermodel tomato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet revenge. Justice really. Setting the world to rights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just imagining Jackson’s impotent fury makes Stiles’ balls tingle. Imagining Jackson’s helpless ride home drowning in his victorious scent makes his balls pull tight. And maybe just as he hits his peak he imagines Jackson’s annoying, dreamboat face, hears Jackson’s petulant voice moaning his name, and it pushes him over the edge...well no one needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles groans his eyes rolling back in his head and his toes curling in his sneakers as he unloads three day’s worth of come from his backed-up balls. The first sprays splat noisily all the way up over the dashboard nearly hitting the windshield. More hit the dashboard and land on the center of the steering wheel. He spreads his legs as far as they’ll go in the tight space and lets his jizz spill out onto the seat beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he manages to breathe again and his brain kicks back on, Stiles snaps a few more dirty pics of the mess he’s made to remember this special moment by. Right then the lunch bell rings. Jumping in his seat, Stiles hurriedly jerks his jeans back up his legs, stuffing his junk back into the too tight confines as fast as his fingers can get it done. Phone and illegal key copy in hand he gets the hell out of Dodge and locks up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed lunch, but he smiles all the way to his next class. “Worth it,” he mumbles to himself patting his empty stomach. “Totally worth it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All For The Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Needing a way to make money in college, Scott ends up becoming a camboy. As it turns out, he really likes it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Freshly showered and powdered, Scott slipped on his favorite pair of nylon gym shorts, the ones that showed off his ass the best. His ‘booty’ shorts. On his way to his desk and his laptop he picked up the dildo one of his fans had sent to his P. O. box as a gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The countdown on his computer screen hit zero and his livestream channel opened up right on schedule just as he swanned into his secondhand rolling chair. “Hey, dudes,” he said smiling brightly to his faithful followers. He let the tip of his newest dildo land on his cheek like he was absentmindedly scratching an itch with it. “I’ve got a surprise for all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scooting back in his seat Scott waved hello to his fans as they signed in and threw Muscfan88 a bicep curl for free before holding up the dildo he planned to feature tonight. It was the longest he had in his admittedly sparse collection and the thickest. Longer even than his arm, which he demonstrated for his viewers. Easily sixteen inches. The pure white silicone, complete with bumps and ridges like a real cock though decidedly more floppy, popped against his tan skin. Hairless rubber balls sat by the base along with a suction cup in case he needed to plop it somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy4boyz73 sent this to me,” Scott explained, settling the base of the dildo on the seat between his legs. Keeping his eyes on the camera, he dipped his head and wrapped his pink lips around the colorless tip in a quick hopefully sexy display. He grinned. “Thanks Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comments began to ring in like fireworks in uneven trills as the folks gathered to watch him declared their excitement and encouragement and congratulations. Scott took it all in with a genial smile. The more he did these appearances the more he enjoyed having an audience. Having people cheer him on was invigorating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He typed back a few replies and idly stroked the big silicone rod in his lap while he did so. “No, it wasn’t my birthday,” Scott promised. “Daddy just wanted to do something nice for me. Get me something I wouldn’t get for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More chimes chirped from his laptop speakers. “DM me if you want to talk gifts,” Scott insisted. “As awesome as it is that you all want to send me things, it’s not necessary. And it’s not what I’m doing this for. Speaking of which…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the rubber cock in both hands Scott stroked the shaft and mouthed noisily on the tip as if he could actually get the toy to harden by doing so. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept on his desk and smeared some onto the silicone, giving the impressive length a nice sheen. “Do you guys wanna see me take the whole thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flurry of yeses hit his comment section and Scott beamed, his own dick filling out in his short shorts. Scott stood up to show off the tent he was sporting in anticipation of deep dicking himself. Comparing his own relatively well-sized cock to the rubber one that dwarfed him in every respect. He held the bendy shaft in his hands and proceeded to grind into it like a wannabe stripper gracing the pole. He greased it with some more lube and then turned around and wiggled his ass for the camera. His moneymaker always got a lot of attention, especially since he added squats to his workouts and stopped being so careful with his diet. The fat went where he wanted it and where his fans could appreciate it the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me, Daddy?” Scott asked while he bent over his keyboard and typed some responses. A number of his other followers and a few randos had some suggestions for where he should go but he ignored those randy, somewhat flirty, somewhat creepy thoughts in favor of waiting for Daddy4boyz73. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anywhere you want, stud,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answer came. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just wanna see you take it🤤🔥</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you will, Daddy.” Scott winked at the camera and stepped away again. Before touching the dildo he did a little striptease with his nylon shorts that hugged all his curves and lines to reveal the jockstrap he was wearing underneath. He did his usual routine of snapping the straps against his own ass for his viewers with an extra little smack to his behind every now and then to get warmed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, he took the dildo and the lube over to the foot of his bed and got slowly to work. In time, using a lot of lube and breathing deep he managed to stuff the entire floppy sixteen inches of silicone into his ass and come all over himself while doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My beautiful bottom boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daddy4boyz73 sent. Along with a row of emojis that hinted at his own explosive release. Scott shivered, rubbing his jizz into his skin as he delicately crawled off his new favorite dildo. He held his gaping hole up to camera and muttered over his shoulder, “Thanks for watching guys. And thanks again Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved goodbye and walked on shakily legs to his laptop. He wiped his hands on a towel he kept nearby and shut down the stream. A couple grand and then some had been wired to him over the course of the night which put a smile on his face and swagger to his step while he cleaned up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>